1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a tape reel and, more specifically, to a tape reel for use with a video cassette.
2. Description of the prior art
The conventional tape reel for use with a video cassette consists, as shown in FIG. 1, of a lower reel member 1 having a hub 2 and an upper reel member 3 both of which are made of a synthetic resin. Plural number of protrusions 2a are formed on the hub 2 of the lower reel member 1 and holes 3a are formed in the upper reel member 3 at the positions corresponding to the protrusions 2a respectively, so that the tape reel is composed by assembling the upper and lower reel members so as to fit the protrusions 2a on the lower reel members into the holes 3a in the upper reel members and fixing the tops of the protrusions by ultrasonic welding or the similar means.
Such a conventional tape reel has defects that it requires a manufacturing stage of welding or the like and that the reel members are deformed in the welding stage.